White and Black Butler
by Queen of delights
Summary: Voici mesdames et mesieurs la seule et unique fic du couple CielxCharles. C'est juste apres "l'assassinat" de Sebastian, j'espere que vous aimerez bonne lecture !


Desoler, je sais que sa fait longtemps que je n'ais pas ecrit mais j'ais (a mon grand regret) le bac dans quelques semaines, alors pour vous remettre dans le bain voici un couple tres inhabituel, Ciel Phantomhive et Charles Grey dans une relation plutot explosive juste apres la « mort » de ce tres cher Sebastian. J'espere que vous l'aimerez ! (petite pressition l'ordi a pas voulu upload la version corriger donc fait avec mes fautes desoler.)

Queen of delights. XXXX

Ce soir la, la pluit tembourinait sur les fenetre et un silence pesent regnait sur le manoir des Phantomhive. Bard et Finian avait amenaient le corps de Sebastian dans la cave a vin avec les autres cadavres et les invites toujours en vie avaient etait conduit a leurs chambres. Quant a Ciel, il c'etait enfermait dans son bureau avec une tasse de the brulente pour repenser aux evenements de la soiree.

Grey n'avait rien remarquer et Sebastian jouait son role de cadavre a la perfection, peut etre meme unpeu trop bien pensat-il mais peut importait temps que Charles y avait cru. Pourquoi la reine desirait t-elle se debarrasser de Sebastian la etait la question et seul son majordome pourais lui en donnait la reponse et pour sa, bien sur, Sebastian devait etre...or course. Il attendit environ une demi heure dans la penombre que la porte s'entre ouvre enfin, lessent apareitre le visage fin et gracieu du majordome de la reine en personne, une tasse de the a la main et un sourire satisfait sur les levres.

« Comte ? Vous dormez ? » lancat il en tentent de dissimuler son zele.

« Dans une pareille situation ? » repondit sechement le compte feignent d'essuiller une larme.

Le marjordome tout de blanc vetu s'approchat du bureau avec sa grace habituel et y posat la tasse de the, accompagner de deux petit biscuits au gigembre.

« Tenez, cela vous ferat le plus grand bien. »chantonat-il

Ciel detournat le regard avant de faire non de la tete. Le marjordome lui sourit amicalement et fit le tour du bureau pour lui fair face.

« Je sais que...Sebastian ? Oui Sebastian etait tres cher a votre coeur et qu'il vous manquerat atrocement mais...la vie continue ! »

« Hmmm... »

« Oh voyons ! Vous etes Ciel Phantomhive ! Il en faut plus que sa pour vous atteindre non ! » dit-il avec passion.

Mais Ciel restait de marbre. Il fallait rester calme. Lui posait la question au dernier moment pour qu'il soit pris au depourvu et ne puisse repondre rien d'autre que la veritee.

« Je sais mais...il a etait a mes cotes si longtemps... » continuat Ciel en retenent un sanglot theatrale.

Theatre qui convaincue le majordome, qui prit les mains du comte et les serrent contre sa poitrine tiede, le visage illuminer d'un sourire presque sincere.

« Tout irat bien Ciel, je vous l'assure ! » dit-il avant de se lever et de contourner le bureau a nouveau.

Ciel attendit qu'il ais la main sur la poignet de la porte avant de lancait avec le tranchant d'une lame.

« Mais de toute facon en quoi ma tristesse vous intereserait-elle puisque vous en etes l'instigateur ? »

Charles s'arretat net, comme prit de panique par se qu'il venait d'entendre et pris quelques secondes avant de reagire. Il se retournat continuent veinement de jouer la comedie.

« De quoi parlez vous comte, je ne vous suit... »

« Ah taisez vous Grey ! Je vous ais vu frapper Sebastian avec la pique pour remuer les brese ! » mentit Ciel.

Mais ce mensonge eu l'effet d'une bombe et le sourire si avenent du majordome disparut pour lasser place a un rictus plutot effreillent.

« Donc...tu ma vue ? »

« Et en plus d'etre idiot vous etes sourd ! »

Charles fronssat ses sourcils avant de s'approcher a grand pas du bureau et de planter sans menagement son epee dans le cole de la veste de Ciel, le clouent a son fauteuil.

« Alors ecoute moi bien gamin ! Je n'ais pas ressut l'ordre de te tuer mais je peut quand meme te faire ravale ta fiertee ! N'oublit pas que ton romeo en queue de pie n'est plus la pour te sauver cette fois et je me suis personelement occuper de son petit conge ! » sifflat le majordome royale avec une lueure de folie dans ses yeux gris.

Mais il ne faisait pas peur au jeune comte, il avait vue des gens bien plus fou que se serviteur unpeu mieu payer que les autres et en etait toujours sortit san la moindre egratinure mais ce qu'il avait oublier c'etait que la, Sebastian n'etait pas la pour le secourir.

« Vous ! Laissez moi rire ! » hoquetat Ciel.

Il se penchat vers Ciel et passat une main dans ses cheveux.

« Fait tres attention a se que tu dit Phantomhive, tu risque de me mettre tres en colere »

Ciel levat un sourcil critique et s'avancat vers Charles, son visage a seulement quelques centimetres du sien.

« Meme mort Sebastian est un meilleur majordome que vous, Charles Grey ! »

Celui ci un leger spasme et son beau visage se fendit en un sourire presque diabolique.

« Souat. Je ne me generais pas alors ! »

Il enlevat le foulard qu'il portait et l'enfoncat dans la bouche de Ciel avant que celui ci n'est put faire quoi que ce soit.

« MMmmm ! » marmonat le jeune comte en tentent d'enlever le foulard mais Charles l'en enpechat et serrat le baillon pour qu'il ne puisse plus parler.

« A nous deux, Ciel Phantomhive ! »

D'une main ganter il serrat les deux poignets fin de Ciel au-dessus de sa tete et de l'autre il commencat a defaire sa veste.

« Tu ne peut meme pas imaginer combien de fois j'ai rever de faire sa mais a chaque fois que je posait les yeux sur ton ravissent petit corps ton tres cher Sebastian me fusillait du regard. Il ne le ferat plus ! »

Ciel tentait de se defaire de l'etreinte qui se resserrait mais il n'y arrivait pas, Charles etait bien trop fort et il ne pouvait appeler Sebastian a sa rescousse sous peine de mettre a l'eau toute l'operation. Charles contemplat quelques instent le torse pale et nue du jeune comte avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Votre peau est si douce Comte. »

Ses mains se baladerent avant de caresser les tetons de Ciel qui sursautat.

« Shut ! » fit Charles sur un ton rassurent. « Je vous promet que cela serat agreable. »

Il mordillat doucement le cou de Ciel tout en glissent une main entre ses jambes.

« MMMmm ! » gemit Ciel les larmes aux yeux.

Charles ignorat ses protestation et commencat a masturber le jeune comte tout en lui lechent la nuque.

« Vous sentez le biscuit au chocolat... J'adore le chocolat » murmurat-il en mordillent l'oreil de Ciel.

Le jeune comte serrait les jambes de toute ses forces pour reduire les mouvements de va et viens de Charles, sans grand succer, et ils commencaient meme a le faire...reagire.

« Oh mais qui voila ! » chantonat le majordome royale « Mais c'est le petit Ciel qui se reveille. »

Ravi d'avoir provoquer une reaction pareil chez le comte, Charles continuat de plus belle et se mit a lecher le membre de Ciel.

« MMMMh ! »

« Seraisse votre premiere fois par le plus grand des hazard ? » demandat Charles en levent des yeux plin de desire vers Ciel.

Celui ci aquiessat docilement meme si c'etait un mensonge. En effet sa premiere fois avait etait l'or de cette horrible rutuel pendant lequel il avait 'renontrer' Sebastian et aussi quelques autre fois avec Sebastian, les soirs ou il se sentait seul.

« Je fairais de mon mieu pour vous plaire alors tres cher comte. » mururat-il avant de continuer ses caresses bucales.

Ciel mordit le foulard de toute ses forces en se lessent faire par le majordome tout de blanc vettu. Au bout de quelques minutes de felation Ciel commencait vraiment a se sentir vibrer. Il avait beau resister comme il le pouvais mais les levres de Charles etaient vraiment magique et le metait a fleur de peau.

Charles le sentit immediatement quand Ciel commencat a se detendre et en profitat. Il enlevat un de ses gants et glissat un doigt fin entre les fesses du jeune comte qui se crispat instentanement.

« Shuuuut. Laissez moi faire...Ciel... » susurat Charles en posent ses levres sur la nuque du jeune comte tout en glissent un deuxieme doigt entre ses fesses.

Ciel poussat un rale de plaisire sous son foulard commencent a saliver intensement, detrempent le tissu couleur lyla. Il ne tenait plus. Pourquoi se voiler la face ? Ce que Charles Grey etait entrin de lui faire etait un viole mais un viole plus qu'agreable. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, Ciel ecartat les jambes, ouvrent le passage a l'homme qui n'attendait que sa. Charles lachat le membre fremissent du jeune comte et se glissat entre ses jambes de porcelaine.

« Vous etes vraiment magnifique...Ciel Phantomhive. » chantonat le majordome tout en defaisent son pantalon.

« Sa a l'air de vous plaire. » remarquat-il en voyent le regard embrumer par le plaisire de Ciel. « Je vous promet que vous me sentirez passer ! »

Et d'un coup de rein sec il penetrat Ciel dans un petit 'clac' sonore.

« Mmhaaa... » gemit Ciel en crachent finalement le foulard.

Charles ignorat completement ce detail et amorssat un mouvement de vas et viens intense et profond faisent vibrer tout le petit corps de Ciel qui s'abandonnat completement au plaisire.

« Aaaaah Charles ! » gemit-il en serrent ses jambes autour de la taille de Charles qui lui accelerat claquent son bassin contre celui de Ciel dans un elan de desire charnelle.

Le jeune comte se lessait aller contre son fauteille jouissent a chaque penetrations. Pendant une seconde il songeat meme a remplacer Sebastian mais l'idee que celui ci etait tres probablement entrin de le regarder en se moment meme le ramenat brutalement a la realitee. Charles lui donnait de vrai coup de buttoir faisent reculer a chaque fois le fauteille de quelques centimetres jusqua se qu'il aille se cogner la bai vitree derriere eux.

« Dou...doucement Grey... » reussi a dire Ciel entre deux gemissements. « Vous allez nous jetter dehors...Aaaah ! »

« Et bien...je nous jetterais dehors ! » repondit-il en lui assenent un coup de rein magistrale qui provoquat une veritable eruption dans le corps de Ciel.

« AAAAh mon di... ! »

Ciel griffat doucement le dos du majordome royale en plein extase. Celui ci se mordit les levres aprecient la sentuel douleure qui lui lasserait le dos. Il sentit soudain le plaisire monter d'un cran, l'echeance approchent a grand pas. Il prit entre ses mains pales les hanches fragile de Ciel et se mit a le pilloner violament.

« Je vais vous faire monter...au septieme ciel ! »

Ciel griffat cette fois le torse du majordome, le plaisire envahissent son etre tel le plus mortel des poison, transforment chaque centimetres carre de sa peau en chaudron bouillonent de desire. Soudain il entendit la vitre deriere eux se fendiller mais Charles ne ralentit pas ses coups de reins pour autent.

« Ch...Charles... » murmurat Ciel en tentent sans trop de conviction de le repousser. « Je...je ne veu vraiment pas tomber dans le jardin... »


End file.
